beccatobinfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitty Wilde
Kitty Wilde is a recurring character who made her first appearance in The New Rachel. Kitty is a sophomore and a member of the Cheerios at William McKinley High School. She initially was a friend of the Glee Club until they invited Marley Rose and Wade "Unique" Adams as part of their social group. In Britney 2.0 it was revealed she was in a relationship with Jake Puckerman until he breaks up with her in The Break-Up for insulting Marley. She then competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, of the school musical Grease against Marley, but Marley ends up receiving the lead, leaving Kitty jealous. Then, during the musical, Kitty manipulates and bullies Marley and makes her believe that she has a weight problem but at the same time she pretends to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Marley ends up developing an eating disorder, which comes to breaking point in Thanksgiving, when she faints at Sectionals. She was dating Jake's older half-brother, Noah Puckerman, until they broke up prior to Lights Out. In Lights Out, it seems that she's starting to develop feelings for Ryder after they both shared a few stories with each other. Kitty Wilde is portrayed by Becca Tobin. Trivia *She is implied to be extremely conservative, stating that she believed President Obama would lose the presidential election after getting mad with Jake for breaking up with her for Marley. (The Break-Up) *Her last name was not revealed until The Role You Were Born to Play when they showed the cast for Grease. *She used to ride a horse that she then stopped riding after it broke her hymen. (Glease) *Has an award for 'Most Tongues Spoken' at Bible Camp. (Glease) *She aspires to be Quinn Fabray. She has a photo in her locker of Quinn, and in addition to mentioning this, she explained that she would ask herself the question, WWQFD: "What would Quinn Fabray do?" (Thanksgiving) *Her dates are "underwear optional." (Sadie Hawkins) *Kitty has dated both Puckerman brothers. Jake in Britney 2.0 and Puck in Sadie Hawkins. *She believed that she'll marry Puck and Marley will marry Jake. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) *She owns a big stuffed panda bear. *She likes to fart around old people and watch the look on their faces because they just assumed they did it. (Guilty Pleasures) *Her guilty pleasures are the Spice Girls and all the Bring It On movies except the last one. (Guilty Pleasures) *She was sexually abused by her friend's brother at a sleepover when she was in sixth grade, but no one had believed her. *As a result, she transferred schools after all of her friends stopped talking to her and made her feel isolated. (Lights Out) *Kitty idolizes Quinn and they have many things in common, even that they were bullied in their old schools and transferred because of it. (Born This Way, Lights Out) *She is the fourth character to change schools due to bullying. The first being Quinn, the second being Blaine and the third being Kurt. *Sue Sylvester thinks that Kitty is her "new head bitch" and a young Quinn Fabray. (The New Rachel)